Shaniel Daylee (Clone Wars)
Shaniel Daylee was a Jedi Padawan, apprenticed to Siri Tachi, during the Clone Wars. She was presumed killed during the Great Jedi Purge, as there has been no report of her activities thereafter. Early Life Shaniel Daylee was the daughter of Clarissa L'Taris, a noblewoman, and Aaron Daylee, a soldier. Her parents at some unspecified time in the past, after which Clarissa was kidnapped and sold into slavery. She was reunited with her lover after the liberation of the slaver camp at which she was being held. She was a friend of Obi-Wan Kenobi, who was instrumental in the liberation of said camp. Shaniel Daylee was born around 35 BBY, however, due to the upper age limit of thirteen for Jedi initiates, it is more likely that she was born in 34 BBY. She was brought to the Jedi Temple by an unknown Jedi Master and raised in a clan with several other young Jedi. She was taken on as a Padawan Learner at age twelve (nearing thirteen) by Siri Tachi, an action that surprised many, since Siri's last apprentice, Ferus Olin, had left the Jedi Order. Apprenticeship during the Clone Wars Shortly after the First Battle of Geonosis, Shaniel became a Padawan. She was close friends with other Padawans in her age group, such as Ben Kenobi, or significantly older, like Zaina Daemes, who was her closest friend. She was also close to Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee, Aradan Savanan, Tristan, Dinda, Teniko, and many others. It was said that between them, Ahsoka, Shaniel, Zaina, and Ben knew most of the Padawans in the Jedi Order, and the ones they didn't know were hermits. Shortly after being apprenticed, Shaniel became involved in the rescue of Obi-Wan Kenobi from Jenna Zan Arbor and Count Dooku by Anakin Skywalker and Ben Kenobi (the Padawan learner and nephew of Obi-Wan) when her master, Siri Tachi, who was also Obi-Wan's childhood friend, decided to lend her energy to the search. Notably, Ahsoka bickered with Shaniel frequently on this mission, a constant mystery to the masters, who did not know that Shaniel was really the author of the story they were in. Later, when Zaina also joined the rescue attempt, she and Shaniel joked around with each other, since Zaina was also an author, begging each other for spoilers on their stories. Soon afterwards, Ahsoka accused Zaina of "messing with Master Kenobi's past," to which Zaina admitted that she had been chronicling it, seeing that pre-Battle of Naboo was Zaina's specialty, though she did also "love to write AU, but that doesn't count". Shaniel's ultimate fate is unknown; as yet, no news of her has ever been recieved after Order 66. It is believed that she may have survived, but where she lived after the massacre of her Jedi brethren or what she did is unknown, though it is possible that, being only 15 or 16 at the time, she joined the Rebellion in the following years. She may have also left the Jedi Order after her master's death, but if so, the records of it are long lost. Behind the Scenes Shaniel Daylee's first appearance was in her Fourth of July special, in a scene in a supply closet, which was somewhat overcrowded. Like Zaina Daemes, she is red-headed, and in a short scene that was never written into a story, she and Zaina were messing around together when Obi-Wan came into the room, after which she shouted, "Redheads for the win!" and the auburn-haired Jedi Master made a hasty retreat. Shaniel is spunky and loyal, with an endearingly bouncy and upbeat personality. She can be a bit stubborn or reckless at times, but is always a good sport and tries her best at everything. She is less quixotic than some others in her circle (notably Ben), and has a good grounding in reality, however, taking after her master, she occassionally tries things that are a bit foolish. She is also courageous and true to her duty. It is interesting to note that Shaniel Daylee only appears in stories which are in denial of Siri Tachi's death during the Clone Wars and thus are technically alternate universe; however, she also fits well into the canonical story line, though she has never appeared in a non-alternate universe story. Her fate is still uncertain. Category:Characters Category:Padawans